


What are we even thinking

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Break Up, Dogs, Getting Back Together, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Break up are hard but do you ever just cant move on, still in love with that person well Leon and Makoto are having a hard time moving on and wanting to get back together.I used a Otp prompt generator for this.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 12





	What are we even thinking

Another day past by, another time to watch the dog...Its been a month since Makoto and Leon have broken up, they didnt think this relationship wouldnt work but now.....He miss Makoto, every morning kisses, everyday they do things together and now owning this dog they have for 2 months now and going back and fourth of watching their dog; thinking of good memories they had together

First kiss...Slow dance....And that hot steamy night they had together man i want him back and see if we can work things out.....

Leon got out of bed, he does his usual thing, using the bathroon, brushing teeth and all he needed to do. 

The door bell ring, quickly head to the door, taking a peak at the peeping hole and see Naegi there with his....I mean their dog Bella.  
Opening the door, Bella runs inside; Makoto hands Leon her stuff to him "i'll get her next week"  
"Sure sure..." Leon dont let him go, come on!  
Makoto turns around "Makoto wait!" he turns around "hm?"  
"Uh nevermind see you next week" what....  
"yeah..." walking away, Makoto cant help but fall back in love with Leon again, he probably think Leon doesnt feel the same way anymore, probably dating someone new or just moving on when really Leon is still in love with him.

Later the week

Time to pick up Bella, Makoto was on his way to Leon's house, but oh no he's taken her to him. What is he doing; Bella is barking at Makoto, pulling Leon "Hey Wait BELLA! Wait Bella!" dropping her stuff,pulling Leon to Makoto, Makoto was happy to see her but things didnt go as plan. Leon and Makoto got caught by her leash by her tangling their legs together by spining around their legs, bring their bodies close "HEY!"  
The dog stop and bark at them, looking at each other...Well this is sorta awkward 

"Good job Bella!" that voice....Oh Komaru! Naegi's little sister what is she doing here.....Did she planned this??  
She walks up to them, release Bella from her leash and hold her in her arms walking towards the boys "I cant stand you being like this"  
"Komaru please help us" Leon say "Not until you admit you miss each other" she say.  
"Well...We moved on and-"  
"But nothing, Makoto you still cry about this breakup, come on you miss being with Leon and Leon you were so close to talk to him"  
"h...How did you know?" he say "I had Yuta help me, he was....Spying on you"  
"What?!"  
"But for a good reason! He told me you miss being my brother...Is he wrong?" she say.....for once She's right, he does miss being with Makoto.  
"He's right, i miss you" Leon say, Makoto blink twice "W..Wait you...miss being with me?" he say "Yes, i cant get you out of mind whenever Bella is around i cant help but think the first time we bought her"  
"She does bring back those happy moments" Makoto smile at him "Yeah she does,Makoto....Can we start all over again?"  
He's thinking...He's thinking "i would like that"  
YES! They're dating again! Komaru is so happy for them!

Makoto and Leon have lost the balance; they fell on the ground crashing each other lips, quickly pulling away from each other well their faces away from each other...but at least they're back together!


End file.
